Harmonica High: The 2nd Generation
by Fluffish
Summary: You've seen the residents of Castanet go to Harmonica High. Now, you're going to see their children go to Harmonica High School. With the 'wonderful' example their parents have given them, who knows what will happen now. Rated T to be safe.


Since I have an unwanted talent of making Mary Sues but still like OC's, I made this story. I wanted to do a high school fanfic but that was an idea overly used. So instead… I GIVE YOU THIS! Instead, the rival children and my OC (Angela and Kevin's kid, I'm assuming they're two different people NOT from the same family, but that's not the point of the story, moving on) attending high school. I did a bit of research on the rival children, so I'll try to make them as close as possible to their real characters in-game. But the thing didn't say too much about personalities, so it might not be as close as I'd like it to be. And they're teenagers too, what do you expect?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Today was the day the students at Harmonica High were going to go into a cooking class. But that didn't necessarily mean all of the students were up and running and studying hard about cooking. They're teenagers, for Goddess's sake. No, if you looked into classroom B-4, it would be the exact opposite of that. There would be a girl with purple hair looking over at the guys, as if attempting to flirt from afar, while she talked with another girl beside her with long, platinum blonde hair, looking rather bored. In another group, there would be a spazzy girl with bright orange hair done up in two curly pigtail buns, talking really fast to another girl with a purple and white bandana tied around her blueberry colored hair, looking somewhat annoyed by the spazzy girl's antics. On the other side of the room, a buff guy with spiky, red hair would lean against the wall casually, chatting leisurely with a guy next to him wearing a safari hat- Yes, a safari hat, why would I lie to you? Although it is the odd thing to wear. - over somewhat spiky green hair that flared out. In the midst of all this, a boy with squinty eyes and brown hair cut in the way like those guys in the anime- Don't argue with me, all of you know what anime guy hair looks like- would be silently watching over a boy with parted black hair and glasses sitting down at a counter shoved in the corner, away from the chaos, quietly reading a book with a dull look on his face. Now, let's say this wasn't all hypothetical and was the truth, what was really happening at Harmonica High.

The bell rang, and everyone scrambled to the closest counter as an elderly and rather round and plump man entered the room. The girl with platinum blonde hair groaned. Of course, it had to be her grandfather who was teaching Homeroom. Her grandfather Hamilton, the mayor. Heck, he taught most of the classes in the school.

"Good morning, class!" Mayor Hamilton piped up with a cheery voice.

The mumbled and quiet response from the class was nothing compared to Hamilton's voice, but he suppressed a frown and continued smiling.

"Well then, I will take roll call now, so I hope everyone is here!"

The class responded with scattered mumbles again.

"Let's see, Angie?"

"Here." The girl with purple hair piped up from a desk near the back.

"Yes, Dakota?"

"Hi!" The spazzy orange-head girl spoke up in a volume equivalent to Hamilton's.

Hamilton smiled at this. "Good, Heath?"

"I'm here!" Safari-boy waved his hand.

"Lucy?"

"I don't want to be here." The girl wearing a bandana looked over at the wall and dismissed the fact that Hamilton was looking at her.

Hamilton frowned a bit, but managed to keep smiling. "Matt?"

"Here." Squinty spoke up with a somewhat quiet yet gentle voice.

"Roy?"

"I'm also here." He waved a bit, exposing some of his muscle. A few of the girls giggled and blushed but Hamilton still continued.

"Van?"

"Mhm." Glasses boy was still reading his book and merely made a sound, not even a real word.

Hamilton gasped. "Why, is my own granddaughter Vivian in my class?"

The platinum blonde groaned. "Can you please get this over with already? I'm here."

Now even more cheerful, Hamilton scanned the room. There were 4 separate counters, and two people were assigned to each counter, but Hamilton was told he'd have an odd number. There were only 8 students present.

"Hm, did I miss a name…? Oh, here it is. Akir-"

"I'M HERE!"

The entire class, including Hamilton, jumped up. A girl, presumably Akira, had slammed the door open, shaking the entire wall. She had dark brown hair tied into a side ponytail that reached her shoulder. Her hands were on her knees; she was sweating, and had a somewhat embarrassed look on her face.

"S-sorry I'm late! I had to help my mom with the farm and stuff so yeah um-"

"And, I suppose you are Akira?"

"Yep!" Akira looked around the room. "Uh, where should I go?"

"Oh, you can just stay here for right now, we're going to pick partners now. So, now GO AND PICK YOUR PARTNERS!"

Everyone scrambled around. Angie latched onto Vivian, Matt simply stood near Van, who was still reading his book, Roy looked around and decided Heath was the best choice left, and finding that there was no one else but Akira and Dakota, Lucy sighed and paired up with Dakota while she squealed like a kid with ice cream.

Apparently, Akira was still standing at the front of the room, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Er… it seems we're going to have a three-people group. Who do you want to partner up with, Akira?"

"Pick for me, Mr. Hamilton. I find it easier if people pick for me."

"Um, er…" Hamilton looked around. He couldn't decide. Vivian was shaking her head violently, Van was distracted, Matt just stood there, Dakota was whispering frantically to Lucy, and Lucy looked off to a random place.

Sensing Hamilton's discomfort, Matt walked forward. "We'll take Akira."

Hamilton clapped his hands. "Okay then! Let's start cooking! You have one hour, then you'll have to present your dishes to me, complete or not! GO!"

Everyone but Akira's jaw dropped. "What, WE JUST HAVE TO RANDOMLY COOK SOMETHING?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN INRTODUCED OURSELVES YE-" Everyone stopped at that. Not introducing themselves was actually quite nice.

"Don't waste your time! GO COOK! And you're probably all childhood friends anyway, you're the only children here!" Everyone grumbled and scrambled around for ingredients. While everyone was away, Akira started toying with the stove and the oven. Matt came back with fish and Van came back with herbs.

"So, what are we going to do?" Akira stopped turning the dials and asked the obvious question.

"Herb baked fis-"

"GAH!"

Apparently, someone already managed to burn themselves. Heath started sucking on his finger.

"Goddess, Heath, you already burned yourself!" Roy looked around. "Wait, WHY DOESN'T THIS ROOM HAVE A FIRST-AID KIT?!"

Hamilton remained his usual cheerful self. "Budget cuts! The economy is getting worse, you know." Roy facepalmed and Heath kept sucking on his finger.

"I have one!" Everyone turned to look at Akira. She scrambled around in her bag, and presented a full first-aid kit. "I keep it around for the times I cut myself!" She tossed it to Roy and started to preheat the oven.

Heath was starting to cry like a little baby. "IT HURTS!"

"Suck it up and be a man, Heath! It's just a burn."

"But I have been sucking it!"

Everyone sweatdropped and continued to cook. Soon, weird smells filled the room. Some were nice, but the majority of them were bad.

"EEYAGH!" Lucy was sautéing something and a fire flared up, the flames lighting a notice on the wall.

"I told you not to use alcohol!" Dakota started to yell in her spazzy way while everyone started panicking and running around.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?! THERE ISN'T EVEN A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"Like I said, budget cuts!" Hamilton surprisingly still remained cheerful.

"Er, the fire extinguisher is over there." Van simply pointed to an iron box with a glass door mounted on the wall, labeled 'Fire Extinguisher'.

"WHY ISN'T THERE A *Squee* HAMMER TO SMASH THE GLASS?!" Everyone turned to look at Lucy, who had stepped on a rubber duck coincidentally at the time she had cussed.

"Oh, I also have a hammer!" Everyone turned the other way instead to look at Akira, who was holding a hammer. She could even still SMILE, when the wall was lit on fire.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE ALL THIS STUFF?!" Lucy snatched the hammer and broke the glass with a loud shatter, littering the floor with broken glass. She didn't even take time to look at the directions and sprayed herself in the face with the foam.

"BLEARGH! STUPID *Squee* *Squee* *Squee* EXTINGUISHER!" She managed to turn it the other way and extinguish the flames.

"WHAT?!" Lucy shot everyone a hostile look since everyone was staring at the rubber duck under her foot, not to mention her bedraggled and foamy hair.

Vivian rubbed her temples and Angie headdesked, along with nearly everyone else.

"Well, er…" Hamilton was at a loss of words, but everyone was saved by the lunch bell.

"Um, CLASS IS DISMISSED! Never mind your dishes, you all get um, A's if you don't light anything else on fire today! Bye!" He waddled out of the room while everyone stared at the mess of a cooking room.

"YAY, LUNCH!" Akira and Dakota grabbed their bags and ran out together, yelling, "LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH!"

"What… the… *Squee*?!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wasn't that simply DIVINE?! Oh, I also assure you that this will be a multi-chap fic. I did cooking class and Hamilton as teacher because I couldn't think of anything else and I read a fanfic that someone did about Hamilton teaching a cooking class. It was rather funny, and it was only a one-shot too, and I liked it and wanted more so THIS WAS BORN! So, let's all have fun reading crack! *Shoots self in head with rubber duck gun* *Squee*


End file.
